


Haywire

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Machines, Pen and Ink Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Gordon and Penelope work together to save their date night.
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Haywire

They were essentially stuck, cornered in a rumbling office of a factory about to come down. It helped greatly that Penelope didn't seem too worried, Gordon trying his best not to let his own apprehension show. 

"John," the aquanaut called into his wrist, "how's the plan coming?" He yelped as a ceiling tile crashed against the desk they were hiding beneath. His suit was already a mess of dusty gray over the deep blue, Gordon wishing their business date had required his more substantial rescue gear. Instead, he had dress loafers that offered little to no traction. Penelope wasn't much better off. Though, he suspected she was used to dealing with a crisis while in two inch heels and a knee length cocktail dress.

A rumble, closer to their location and Gordon hoped the rest of the party guests had left. A giant, rogue robot would be an excellent deterrentant, except for himself and his girlfriend. They tended to run towards trouble of the impossible type. 

The robot was part of the showcase they'd attended and would have been perfect for replacing cranes in construction or moving objects that even Virgil's exosuit or Thunderbird 2 couldn't. The fact that the coding had gone haywire and sent the machine careening into anything that stood in its path had sent red flags of sabotage. Penelope had voiced her suspicions to John, while Gordon had none too politely asked for a way to stop it. 

Another crash, close enough to shatter the office window, sent shards of glass into their hiding spot. They needed a plan and fast.

"I've got something, but one of you will need to get on top of that thing," his brother's voice was even, professional, and in no way how Gordon felt at the suggestion. 

"How?"

"I can distract it while Gordon climbs on board," sapphire flashed at him in the low light, steady with resolve.

"That's too dangerous!" He couldn't stop the protest. "That thing could crush you in seconds."

"You'd rather I climb it then?" Her brow narrowed, fully aware of the answer. When his shoulders sank in defeat, she continued, "I'll get its attention and lead it to the manufacturing yard. Use the drill platform, it'll be the closest one and provide me the most cover."

Gordon still didn't like it, but they were short on options. He nodded and turned back to the hologram of his brother, "What do you need me to do?"

John, for a split second, looked concerned, but it was gone in the next instance. It made sense that the astronaut would be just as worried about the London agent's decision. The two had a complex relationship that Gordon occasionally was jealous of. He would often tell himself it was solely due to their need to work together. 

Turquoise shifted to him, "There's an access port," the schematics of the robot appeared, highlighting the location John had indicated, "that I can connect with through your watch."

"Okay, cool," his lips thinned, "so hop on and wait for you to hack in. How long's that gonna take?"

The slightest tilt of his brother's head, "Not long."

"Right," a loud crash and the wall crumpled. Gordon pulled Penelope out from the desk and to the far corner of the room as splinters were sent up from their shelter. "Right! We gotta go!"

It was the agent's turn to take lead, dragging him through the opening that once held a door. Their foot falls echoed through the empty halls, leading to the exit they would need. Another hall branched off and it was at this point her hand left his and Penelope urged him not to follow.

"Get to the platform! I'll be right there," a pause of pained hesitation as she caught the terror on his face. It was with a gentleness that didn't fit the moment she smiled, "I'll be alright - go."

Penelope was running, the sound of her heels impressively fast, but not nearly the rhythm of his heart. There was no time to think about what she would be facing and he poured himself into his purpose, her words flitting through his mind -  _ get to the platform. _

Gordon burst through the double doors that lead into the manufacturing yard, silent behemoths waiting dormant for an operator. He spotted the drill immediately and sprinted towards it, skidding over the dirt and gravel in the inadequate shoes. His hand caught him as he fell and he instantly shoved himself back up. 

Penelope was counting on him. 

He couldn't stop.

The stairs were solid, leading Gordon up to the loading floor of the platform, roughly twenty feet from the ground - perfect for jumping onto a rogue machine. The railing felt like the only thing keeping him steady as he lifted his watch, "Pen, I'm ready."

A beat of silence, save for a bird that cried out. The clouds still hung like puffs of cream, unperturbed by the drama occurring below. Another beat and Gordon thought his heart might simply stop. 

And then, "FAB, bringing it to you."

Silence descended once more, Gordon's eyes never leaving the building that held the woman he loved and a homicidal robot. She would be alright. She told him so and he believed every word she spoke. There were reasons for others to question her, but not Gordon. Penelope had his heart and understood that with such clarity, he knew she would strive to offer hers, as well. If she told him it was so, then that's how it was. End of discussion.

The door flew open and she was there. Penelope was running, stumbling over the rocks that had given her trouble earlier in the day. She kept her balance and ran, arms pumping and curls bouncing against her back and shoulders. Gordon's heart learched with the need to get her to safety, but from his position, he knew he couldn't. They had a plan.

Behind Penelope, the building erupted, the robot crashing through the wall and sending debris and cement across the yard. The massive thing stepped through the new opening, sun gleaming off the polished metal. 

"C'mon - C'mon," he was bouncing from foot to foot as he watched it begin to close the space between itself and the blonde agent. A glance at the determined expression on her face gave him the resolve he needed to not intervene, knuckles growing white on the railing.  _ Just a little farther. _

Penelope passed under the platform, disappearing around a corner just as a massive fist slammed into the platform across from his, sending the sound of tearing metal through the air. Gordon was over the rail before the sound ended, standing on the edge as he waited for the perfect moment. 

A step.

Rumbling mechanics. 

The robot shifted under the platform and Gordon jumped, free falling nearly six feet to land on top of the machine's back, grasping for a handhold as it swung around to inspect the new disturbance. The blonde's wrist came up and projected the schematics, finding the panel he needed even as the twisting increased with the robot's desire to throw him off. 

With a grunt of effort, Gordon pulled himself across, detaching the latch and letting the door swing open, "Alright, John! Anytime you wanna turn this thing off, I'd appreciate it!"

"Hold tight, gaining access now," the astronaut's voice was tight as he worked. 

The robot seemed to register the intrusion immediately, lashing out at the platforms and machines, threatening to buck Gordon from its back. He was so focused on his grip, he almost missed Penelope's shout, the machine shuddering to a stop as it found her. 

Amber eyes grew in horror as Gordon saw her standing in the path once more, her expression venomous, even as the robot stepped forward. This wasn't the plan! She was supposed to be hiding, not staring down a deadly machine!

Another lunge, Gordon's heart in his throat -

And then, he was falling, the robot missing its step as joints shut down. Part of Gordon recognized it as John coming through in a pinch, but the other part realized the ground was approaching too fast. Dirt and gravel kicked up as the robot's chest hit. The impact jolted through his body before Gordon was flung forward, skidding across the ground. 

Once everything grew silent, dust settling around him, the pain of bruising over his back and shoulder made themselves known, but Gordon had been through worse. What he was more concerned with came running up to land at his side, her hands resting against his chest and arm as frantic blue eyes found his.

"Gordon! Are you alright?"

He caught the hand on his chest, giving it a squeeze in reassurance before grinning, "Oh yeah," a wince as he shifted to sit up, "nothin' to worry about."

"Right," her eyes pinned him with that knowing expression that dared him try lying to her.

"Really, just some bruising. Nothin's broken," to prove the point, he got to his feet, pulling her up with him. Before she could protest, he had her wrapped in his arms, the need to make sure she was safe still thrumming through his chest. "You scared me though."

A soft laugh that said she understood and Penelope returned the embrace, "Sorry, Darling. Couldn't just let that thing throw you off."

This was a fight he wouldn't win with the strong willed agent. She would protect him just as much as he would protect her. They just needed to stop getting in these situations. 

With the sound of approaching sirens, Gordon leaned back, a hand pushing a stray curl behind her ear and staying there as he dove back in for a much needed kiss to calm his nerves. She was happy to oblige, untangling her arms from his chest to circle them around his neck. 

"You might be the best girlfriend ever," he sighed after they broke free, chuckling at the pinch of her brow.

"Might?"

"You did nearly give me a heart attack."

"Call it payback. I've watched you pull some crazy stunts too, you know," she teased back, capturing his lips again. 

"Can we call it even, then?" Another kiss.

"Not even close."

Well, crap. He could work with that, though. Now that he knew, Gordon would be vigilant about making sure Penelope stayed out of trouble - on his behalf, anyway. 

One last kiss and he bent down, hooking his arm under her legs before lifting her off the ground. At her mild protest, he laughed, "Hey, you ran in heels. The most I can do is sweep you off your feet."

A content grin, "Well, I guess I can agree with that." Penelope paused a moment in thought, "Do you think we could call it a day? I think we deserve a night in after this."

"As you wish, M'lady," Gordon headed towards the exit and the awaiting authorities, his mood lifting after a date gone haywire.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this XD love these two!


End file.
